Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a display apparatus having panels including display units in which relative positions of the panels are changeable.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a display apparatus having panels each including a display unit in which relative positions of the panels are changeable. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-266752 discloses a display apparatus having two panels connected with a connector which is mountain-foldable and valley-foldable (see FIG. 13 and FIGS. 14A to 14D, for example).